The nwes
by PooFoo'schick4ever
Summary: Angel and the crew come back to Pylea. Willow tells them what happened


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not wish to own the characters.

Summary: Angel and the gang come back from Pylea and get the news about Buffy's death.

Cont'd from Season Finale

The gang walked into the hotel, as Angel quickly walked in front of them.

"Can I say it? I wanna say it." Angel pushed the doors open. "There's no place like…." He sees Willow sittting on the couch. "Willow." Willow slowly stands up and looks at him. "It's Buffy." Willow slowly ran to Angel and hugged him tightly.

"She told her sister, to tell you that she loves you."

"How did this happen?" Angel said as he and Willow walked over to the couch. Gunn went and got some coffee for everyone. After Willow composed herself she started to tell them.

"Well, Buffy's sister Dawn…."

"Buffy has a sister?" Cordelia interupted.

"Yeah. Anyways, after a while Buffy found out that Dawn was the key. And that this girl, Glory, was trying to locate, only the monks turned it into a human so she didn't know where it was. Glory started to take the memory out of people which turned them crazy, and she got to Tara so that she became crazy too. Then one day when Buffy, Tara, Dawn, and I were in Tara's dorm room and Glory tore the wall down. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Glory is a god. Then Tara said that Dawn was a big ball of light and so she and Buffy ran. She momentarily had Glory occupied, cuz she got hit by a truck. Then the whole gang, including Spike drove through the desert, when these priest guys attacked us. Giles got hit in the side with a spear, so Buffy called her medical friend Ben to come out and help Giles. Then Ben turned into Glory, cuz Ben was her brother. Then Glory kidnapped Dawn, and we couldn't stop her. Then we came back into town, and got ready for some event. Then we let Tara lead us to a giant tower where Dawn was being held at the top. Buffy held Glory back so that she couldn't get to Dawn, but the guy that told her how to bring Joyce back from the dead, was up there. Spike went up, got thrown down, then Buffy got up there and threw the other guy down. But it was too late, the guy already cut Dawn, and the gates to all the dimensions collapsed which brought all the demons into our world."

"Joyce died?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"Buffy then remembered that to close the gates the blood had to stop flowing. She had the same blood as Dawn so she went instead of Dawn." By the time she finished she was crying. Willow stayed at the hotel for a while. When she woke up a few days later, she saw Angel packing some stuff.

"Angel what are you doing?"

"I'm going back with you."

"What why?"

"I need to take over her job."

"Oh, when do you want to leave?"

"Now. The others are coming too."

"Okay. Everyone is? Like, Cordy, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets go." They all piled into Angel's convertible, and drove back to Sunnydale. When they got back into town, they went to the Magic Box, cuz Willow knew Giles would be there. They all walked through the door and Giles came out from the back.

"Hello…"

"Hey Giles, I brought back a few friends."

"I can see. Angel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take over Buffy's job."

"Oh. Cordelia it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, I think."

"I see you've joined forces with them, Wesley."

"Yes, I have. Actually before….." Giles cut him off.

"I see you have two new friends."

"Oh, yeah. Giles this is Gunn, and this is Fred. Angel knew Gunn. And we rescued Fred fro Pylea." Cordelia said as she sat down at the table. After they all talked about things they've been doing a few people walked through the door. Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Tara came in.

"I see we have visitors. Good to see you all." Xander said as he put some weapons away.

"Xander? How was the patrol?"

"We dusted 5 vamps, and we almost dusted Spike."

"Thank you."

"No prob. Ok, I think I'll do the intro. Everyone, this is Anya my fiance. That's Tara, Willow's girlfriend, and that is Dawn, Buffy's sister." Cordelia chirped in:

"Oh hi. That is Gunn, one of our friends. This is Fred, we recently rescued her from Pylea. And I'm sure you all remember Wesley."

"Well, I should get home. It's getting kind of late." Dawn said as she grabbed her jacket. Everyone decided to go home with her. They walked there, and when they got to the Summers' house, they all stopped, except Dawn, Tara, Willow, Xander, Giles, Gunn, and Fred.

"Aren't you coming?" Giles asked.

"Yeah." Angel said as he followed them into the house. Angel immediately went to Buffy's room. 


End file.
